Keep Me From Sanity
by ReisLilNekojin
Summary: Another Kevin and Gwen story, but with a twist. Kevin resides in a Mental Hospital and Gwen is there to "nurse him back to sanity." Think she can do it? Find out Man I'm bad at summaries...
1. And It Begins

'Oh of course. Ben and me have to go undercover to do some stuff which means we have to get some sort of jobs. We took a test Grandpa gave us and the results came back with me working in some Mental Hospital and Ben… doing something else. With cars or something; I don't care.'

A fiery, black belt, magic using, red head found herself walking to tightly closed doors, mentally ranting about why the Plumber people would give her this "job." She thought it was a joke at first, but Grandpa Max had squished her dreams of their so called humor. He told her that she would have to deal with working at a multi-galactic mental hospital. She would have been fine if it were a bnormal/b mental hospital, but no; it had creatures from different GALAXIES in it.

Shaking her, now long, red hair from her face Gwen walked to the doors of the building Grandpa Max had dropped her off at; after she got out of the car Ben took this time to make faces at her. Even after five years he was still a little brat, but they two had grown closer. They seemed more like brother and sister than cousins. She smiled at some memeories coming back from that one fateful Summer.

She sighed some, going to turn the knob on the door but found that it was already opened. She looked up from her position to see someone; stratch that, something standing over her. She didn't know what to call… it but there were green and purple tenticles coming from it's face. The same colors seemed to be all over it's body. She didn't want to say the creature was weird looking… but she couldn't find any other words for the description. She never understood why aliens looked so weird, but then again humans probably looked weird to aliens.

Gwen put on her best smile but it went on ignored when the creature moved aside and started walking away. The smile left Gwen's face as she entered the building. She looked around and saw nothing but grim walls and dark corners.

She went to what she believed to be the receptionist. Finding that they were actually human relieved her, but Gwen had to figure that the person was a Plumber. She tapped lightly on the glass separating the Plumber from her own self and sent a smile their way.

"Hello. I'm Gwen Tennyson and I was sent here by…" the Plumber interrupted her by putting a hand up and smiling some, "I know who you are. You're one of Max's grandchildern. Now tell me why you're here."

"Well…" she started off, not too sure if she should tell someone she didn't know about why she was there. Taking in a breath or two she smiled some, "It's not that I don't trust you, I'd just rather not tell you right now, thanks." She smiled at them and nodded, turning to her right.

"Now, please tell me what I'm supposed to be do…" Again our red headed heroine's statement was intruded; but this time by a crashing sound and… screams? She looked to the Plumber behind the window and shook her head; they weren't paying attention to that. Probably only used to it by now, though.

She sighed and ran through a gate they had up; probably to help keep the people in the mental hospital where they should be. Her head shot back from her thoughts of the gate and back to the crashing sound she heard; there was another one and now she knew she heard a scream. Hopefully nothing too bad was happening.


	2. False Hope, Anyone?

uGwen's POV/u

I ran to where the crashing and screaming sounds came from, curious as to what was happening. I could only hope no one was getting too hurt. Maybe someone just fell and they're making a big deal out of it. Or something terrible could be going wrong and an evil alien from a galaxy a bazillion lightyears away is escaping.

Letting out a sigh, I stopped in front of an open room; the rucus, for lack of better words, seemed to be coming from in here. How did I know? The floor was covered with anything that could be thrown and there was a woman on the ground, looking scared out of her wits.

'Guess I'm in the right room.' I thought, looking around. My sight was invaded by a black object; it looked like a shirt. When I looked up to inspect what had moved in front of me I found that it was a shirt and get this… there was a guy inside of the shirt! Amazing!

That wasn't the point though. The main thing was that he was human and I wasn't sure if he was a Plumber/worker or was in this mental place. Hopefull not the latter because he looked like he could ireally/i hurt someone if he wanted to; that wouldn't be good for me or for him.

What got me was that he was just staring down at me, watching me to see how I would react to what he was doing. Truth be told, I didn't know what to do or how to react; I just looked back at him and into his grey looking eyes.

'Why is he staring at me? And why isn't anyone doing anything? … This is kinda' freaky…' I thought, letting my mind get the better of me again. I couldn't help but look back, though. If he was a patient here then it would be wise to not look away; show dominance and not to let him win.

"Kevin, leave the poor girl alone. She's new here." I heard a soft voice say off to the left of us. I waited for the one known as Kevin to look first and when he did, I followed suit.

I found myself looking at an alien, yes, but she wasn't as weird looking as some of the others. She had a human form, but was multi colored; I found myself wanting to nickname her Rainbow. I don't think she would like that though. But…

"She will be working your case after all. You should be polite to your new councelour. You will be seeing each other a lot more." She smiled to Kevin, apparently, and looked to me. She still help her smile.

"And what would your name be, honey?" I felt my face go blank, but I lifted a smile to my face right away, "Gwen Tennyson, ma'am." The women/alien nodded and looked back to Kevin.

"Kevin this is Gwen. Gwen, Kevin." She nodded and walked away, obviously not seeing a problem with what she just did. She didn't even know my name and I was already doing something here. That was a bit odd but…

'And where is he going?' I looked to where this Kevin guy once stood and saw him walking away. I sighed some and followed him, seeing nothing else to do in this place besides… doing what I was doing right now. Following my new patient to wherever he planned on going.

What can I say? I had no idea how to do this job or even any clue as to iwhat to do/i. This was all very confusing. Maybe it would get better as time went along but judging by the way Kevin was looking at me, my signs of hope all fell down… by a train running over them; oh yeah they were long gone.


	3. Inner Thoughts and Trials

Kevin's POV

'What is wrong with this girl? Does she have no idea what she's doing?' I thought as I turned to stare, once again, at my new 'worker.' She seemed a little dim, but at least she wasn't ancient or an alien… or both. That would be weird and somewhat awkward; I didn't like old people too much. They seemed to like to talk a lot, but maybe I was the only one that thought that.

I closed and re-opened my eyes to see her still looking at me. This is just too unbelieveable; is there something mentally wrong with her or was she always so dimwitted? Did they give me an idiot to try and "help me" get better? That would be bad.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard her ask me. I cocked up one of my eyebrows, confused to why she would ask me something like… oh yeah. She's supposed to; maybe she knows about some things that have to do with this. I didn't feel a need to answer he though, so I decided to go along with doing just that.

I just stared at her like I would usually do, but my other workers would just give up or keep trying to get me to answer their irrelevant questions. She, though, stared back at me as if expecting an answer from me sometime soon. I wasn't planning on answering her; maybe she didn't get that.

Was there a slight possiblity that she should be in my place and vice-versa? But… I wouldn't want to be helping mentally ill people… or things. What compelled her to do so? Maybe she was insane.

"Ahem… I asked a question. Did you plan on answering it?" my thoughts were once again intruded by this girls annoying voice. Well… it wasn't exactly annoying it was just that I didn't want to hear her voice right now. I don't like people trying to help me when they're not doing anything for me. It was… I'm not sure but it just really made me angry sometimes. That's probably why I was here; anger problems. No matter, it's not like I would be leaving anytime soon right?

Little miss Gwen was about to say something else about me not answering her but I stared directly into her eyes; usually people would cower under my stare. Maybe she wasn't any different.

Soon enough, though, my theory was proved wrong because she started to stare with as much intensity as I was using against her; she was good.

"So… where's your room?" I faultered, taken back by the randomness of her questions. Her stare never left me but her voice sounded to optimistic and cheery. I had to say, it was a nice break from all of the stern, harsh voices that I was used to hearing.

I shook my head and turned, walking in the direction of what was considered my room. Gwen followed of course, seeing that it was somewhat of her job to "watch over my actions" so she could report them back to the boss or something. I knew what the workers had to do before they even thought about doing it; or they just didn't know.

I glanced back at Gwen who noticed and sent me a smile. It sickened me, to say the least. I turned my head away from her; this would be an interesting time with her.


End file.
